User talk:KingdomKeyDarkside
Hey! I just archived my talk page! umm if you have any ongoing conversations to carry over, post them here. it took forever to load, so that was a factor as well.. * Current Talk Page * Archive 1 * Archive 2 WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! Hiya! Re: Hey Re:VanitaasBeingAJerk Re: Uh, whatever the message was you sent me :P Fanfiction! Awards, awards! Hey KKD! I've got a couple of awards for you! That's right! I beat him in two tries! And it's all thanks to you! I never would have tried the sight units!--''Random!to a point!'' 04:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, thank you. I would have beat him on the first try, but I went in battle damaged from the other fights and died quickly, got resurrected, and died after I got his health over halfway down. The little bugger put up a tough fight. And yes the sight units help incredibly. It may be nearly impossible without them. So now I finally have all of the characters in Days!--''Random!to a point!'' 04:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it is. I don't think I'll ever get it.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I've beaten every mission mode mission and two more so now I have 322. I'd have to play 36 more missions to get it, since you only get one crown per mission.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Is that what you did Mr. 400+ Crowns?--''Random!to a point!'' 05:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Xion's difficulty I understand, but I beat the crap out of Riku like nobody's business. Especially with Lexaeus. The dude's a joke when I fight him with Lexaeus. It's fun beat him up with Mickey too. And yes, Dual Weilding sucks in Mission Mode. I think it should be really powerful like in Story Mode. Then it could be the real ultimate weapon combo in the game.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) That's not really what I meant. I meant forget about Ultima Weapon and make Dual Wielding harder to get, and more powerful. Powerful enough to take on Dustflier in Mission Mode, and beat him. That would be hard, but that could be like a final goal to finish. Beat Dustflier in Mission Mode. Nothing could be harder in the game.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Wii you say? In my personal opinion, I don't think they're gonna make a Days remake. Nomura promised 11 titles, Re:CoM included. As of now there are 10, with a possiblity of KH3 being 11. A remake of Days would make 12.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I know. And I suppose you could interpret it that way. It makes you feel more hopeful. And yes, freaking Final Mixes. Mocking us with their extra awesomeness over there in Japan.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. I await the day they show mercy and send the FMs over here to North America. Who knows if that'll ever come true.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) In that case, I hope to high heaven that FM never comes over here. Because yaoi pairings would mean the worst of all, in my opinion, would show up. XemSai. (dramatic and disturbing backround music)--''Random!to a point!'' 05:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I vomit every time I see summary of XemSai fanfiction on Fanfiction.Net. It soils a couple of my favorite characters. But anyway, I gotta go now. Have to go to sleep and all that jazz. Talk to you when I talk to you!--''Random!to a point!'' 05:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What??? Lookity, Lookity, Look! Re:Spoiler Crap